


I Just Wanna Kiss You

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgardian Liquor, F/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, romanogers - Freeform, sex is used to help unwind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: She looks over her shoulder and twirls the lacy underwear and then drops it. Next she’s on the middle of their bed kneeling, arms crossed and slowly takes his SSR shirt. He could feel his throat tighten the moment her toned stomach shows follow by the swells of her breast and then the messy tousle of her hair as she throws his shirt to the side.“I honestly have no idea how’s this is supposed to help me unwind," Steve mumbles, his eyes fill with desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've written anything smutty and this was based on this gif (warning: nsfw)  
> http://sassaspazz.tumblr.com/post/154564126717
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

She understands how tired he gets from missions, especially ones that take months to finish. So she wants to do something for him to help him unwind. Steve ends up surprised the moment he steps into their apartment and she has her lips pressed against his. He doesn’t resist much as the adrenaline from the mission is still pumping through his veins. The soldier let’s his lover take the lead as she guides him into their bedroom. As they pull away he notices she’s wearing his SSR shirt and a black lacy thong, what’s even more surprising is that she’s not wearing a bra and her hardened peaks are showing through his shirt. 

“God I missed you,” he growls against her lips.

She gives him a small smirk, “Fun’s just starting.” Her hands are roaming all over his blue Under Armour shirt (as he had just took off the top part of his own uniform while still wearing the bottom half) and the tips of her fingers are tugging against his suit pants. “You’re always so tense.”

“Mission,” he grunts as her fingers slip underneath his shirt, “ _ you _ know how I get after a long mission.”

“Oh I know, that’s why I’m helping you unwind.”

Steve let’s out a pitiful whine as she pulls her hands away and turns around. He watches her with desire as she shakes her hips as she slowly bends down to take off her thong. She looks over her shoulder and twirls the lacy underwear and then drops it. Next she’s on the middle of their bed kneeling, arms crossed and slowly takes his SSR shirt. He could feel his throat tighten the moment her toned stomach shows follow by the swells of her breast and then the messy tousle of her hair as she throws his shirt to the side.

“Come here,” she orders.

Steve nods, quickly shedding his boots and socks off and still fully clothed, he climbs onto the bed.

“I honestly have no idea how’s this is supposed to help me unwind.”

She grins at him and reaches towards the blanket box by the foot of their bed. His eyes widened as she grabs a small whisky glass, except it’s not whiskey but instead Asgardian mead (that Thor had graciously given him) it was still full because Steve rarely drinks it. Dark blue eyes watch as she pours some down her chest. 

“Gonna help me clean this mess up big boy,” she purrs.

He watches as she pours some more down her body and Steve can’t help but react. His lips are on her neck as he positions himself between her legs as he holds her hips. Natasha moans softly as his tongue brushes against her skin.His tongue swirls around her right nipple before dragging it to her left one and repeating the same action. Steve can feel his head getting slightly dizzy.

“Once more,” she breathes out as she pours a bit more down her body.

Steve watches the golden liquid go down her body and some go even past her dripping core. Natasha places the bottle back on the blanket box and leans down while resting on her elbow. Steve starts between the space between her breasts, tasting both her skin and the honey crisp liquid. He’s getting dizzy on both the Asgardian mead and his desire for his lover. Natasha pants heavily as his body and lips move down to the point in which Steve reaches her stomach. He gets off the bed and drags her body close to the edge. Kneeling down, his tongue drags from her belly button and groans at the mixture of the mead and her juices. 

He’s drunk from the mix of the mead and her wetness dripping from her core. Steve savors the taste, giving slow and meaningful licks. Natasha leans her head against the bed as her lover is licking off the remains of the Asgardian mead alongside her arousal. He looks up and groans as she’s playing with her breasts. The redhead moans as his lips wrap around her clit and slips a finger inside of her. She’s so wet that he doesn’t hesitate to slip in another, the two digits curl and scrape against her g-spot. It doesn’t take long until she reaches her orgasm and is breathing hard.

“Natasha,” Steve groans, “you’re so beautiful,” he leans over and cups her cheek. “So beautiful for me darling, god I love you,” then he has his lips on hers. 

Natasha can feel herself getting slightly dizzy as she can taste some of the Asgardian mead off his tongue alongside the taste of her own juices. He pulls away and she watches with hooded eyes as he takes off his shirt. Then his pants follow and he’s palming his hardened erection through his black boxer briefs, then those are off too. Stepping out of them, he kicks them aside and starts to stroke himself.

“You make me so hard for you baby,” he moans as he doesn’t stop stroking himself, “god you drive me crazy Natasha.”

“Steve,” she whimpers.

Watching him touch himself reignites her desire for him. She needs his hard body pressed against her own. Wants to feel him inside of her and feel him for days. Natasha wants to lose herself to him and forget everything.

“Something tells me I’m not the only one that needs to unwind,” he grins.

She rolls her eyes, “I miss you that’s all.”

Blue eyes soften, “I miss you too Nat.” He climbs back on the bed, has her legs wrapped around her waist and positions them so her head is laying on the pillows. He looks down at her with nothing but love in his eyes, “I could draw you all day.”

“You’ll have time for that tomorrow soldier, but all I want is you right now.”

With a grin he lowers himself and kisses her, their bodies rubbing against one another and his cock brushing against her folds. She can’t wait anymore and desperately needs him inside of her. Steve understands what she needs and guides himself. He’s entering her - inch by glorious inch until he’s deep inside of her. Natasha moans into the kiss as he’s rubbing against her so wonderfully. His body instinctively responds to the needs of her own. Steve’s always attentive and puts others before him, and it truly shows each time they have sex. The blond tries to please his redhead lover in every way possible. His lips suck on a spot on her jaw that has her whimpering, then he’s angling his hips to hit her g-spot and she responds back with a cry of pleasure. Her nails dig deep into his back, leaving red scratch marks that will start to heal. His lips brush gently against her eyelids, down to the tip of her nose and then he’s kissing her again. 

“So good for me Nat, so good and so wonderful,” he whispers against her lips. “I love you so much.”

“Steve,” she whimpers as he starts slowing down his movements. The long hard drag of his cock against her quivering walls make it unbearable for her. “Please baby I need you.”

“You have me darling, you have to tell me what  _ you _ want.”

“I want you, I want to feel you for days. Please Steve. But I want you to feel good.”

Steve just chuckles, “Baby, I always feel good with you.”

He starts to quicken his movements, grant any wish his lover has. Natasha arches her back as he starts to suck on her breasts. She pushes him off and hooks her legs over his shoulder, making Steve stumble a bit. The soldier kisses her right ankle bone and does the same with her left as he continues to fuck her. She brings her legs down and wraps them around his waist. Her hands reach for his face and Steve leans against her touch. The right hand starts tugging on his hair and makes Steve growl, she inwardly smirked knowing how much he likes that. Her left hand reaches down and starts to fondle his balls, making the super soldier become rough with his movements. With a growl he takes her left hand and pins it against her head. 

“Tease.”

She just gives him a coy smile, “You love me.”

“Damn straight I do,” and he kisses her. “That’s it darling,” he purrs as he’s fucking her much harder now, “moan for me. Only me yeah? You’re mine just as I am yours.”

“Yes Steve,” she moans as she starts to move against her, “I’m yours and you’re  _ mine _ .” Her right hand digs deep upon his left chest and the nail of her index finger scratches the skin hard as she makes her symbol on his skin.

“Yours,” as she finishes, he takes the hand and kisses the tip of her fingers.

Natasha cries out her release and it takes a few more thrusts as Steve empties himself inside of her. They’re both panting hard and sweat drips down their body. The blond rolls them over and has them under the covers. Natasha kisses the fading mark on his left chest.

“I think this is the best idea you’ve ever had,” he laughs breathlessly.

Natasha grins up at him, “All of my ideas are amazing.”

“I don’t know about that,” his thumb brushes against her bottom lip, “but you’re amazing Nat.”

“Hm so are you,” they gave each other a small yet meaningful kiss before falling asleep. 


End file.
